


Lace

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gloves, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rogue plays around with lace gloves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Rogue pumps her fingers with a slow laziness. The lace gloves are slick, a low scratchy burn. Sinking to the knuckle elicits a gasp from Kitty, clenching around her. 

Kitty groans as she pulls out, pink clench fluttering in protest against the loss. Hair clings to the sides of her face and sticks to her eyelids. Rogue pets her stomach with her clean hand, scraping the tip of her finger against the sensitive skin. 

The push of her finger goes smooth as she shudders, thighs quaking. 

"How do you feel about satin?" Rogue asks, smiling as she lets out a string of babbles. "Tell me after cuddles."


End file.
